Dragon Ball C
by THE Elvenking
Summary: Elvenking's back, and Calvin's fighting Gohan!
1. Stupendous Man's Fight

Dragon Ball C  
  
Calvin was an innocent six-year-old. One day he walked out to get the mail. He, for the first time in his life, got a letter from The Z Warriors. It said,  
  
Dear Calvin,  
  
We have recently experienced an uprising in villains. We need another helper. So we now wish to ask you to join. If you do, please come to Metropolis Superhero Headquarters.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Gohan  
  
The next day, Calvin was a Z warrior. They now went to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. Calvin was entering as Stupendous Man. His parents, of course, were in the crowd. Goku got #1, Vegeta got #4, Gohan #7, Piccolo #3, Hercule #9, Mighty Mask (Yes, Goten and Trunks.) #5, Krillin #11, Master Roshi #2, Videl #8, Stupendous Man #10, 18 #12, And Ox King #11, not to mention Hobbes #13. Now the tournament began.  
  
Since this is a Calvin and Hobbes Fanfiction, we'll skip to his battle. Videl had just persuaded Gohan not to fight so now Hercule and Stupendous Man came in. Stupendous Man only had to punch Hercule twice and out of the ring flew Hercule. Stupendous Man had won the first round!  
  
We'll skip again to Calvin's fight. Eighteen and Calvin entered the battlefield. Soon they were at it. Finally, Stupendous Man picked her up, flew into space, and won.  
  
Now, come the semifinals. Calvin vs. Hobbes. Hobbes pounced Calvin, but Calvin used tuna fish. They rumbled and tumbled for twenty minutes. It was such a fight it seemed impossible for either one not to have lost. Finally, Calvin kicked Hobbes into the crowd.  
  
Goku vs. Calvin. The two fighters walked out. As Goku turned into a Super Saiyan, Calvin plotted. Then, the fight was on. The two fought even more ferociously then with Calvin and Hobbes. Finally, Calvin, tired and beaten took Goku down for the count. He won. Now, he got 1,000,000 dollars.  
  
It was six o'clock, so he had to go to bed. When he got up, he bought his school, kicked Moe out, and changed the curriculum. Then, he bought comics and bubble gum. Life was good, but there was always next year for Goku. 


	2. Stupendous Saiyan?

Dragon Ball C  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I don't own these characters.  
  
It was a year after the first tournament. Calvin decided to come back. When he arrived at the battlefield, he was just in time to draw numbers. Soon, it was planned. The round one battles were:  
  
Stupendous Man/Great Saiyaman  
  
Trunks/Goten  
  
Goku/Hercule  
  
Eighteen/Vegeta  
  
Videl/Krillin  
  
Piccolo/Supreme Kai  
  
Then the tournament began. The Great Saiyaman and Stupendous Man fought a hard battle, but the Great Saiyaman was no match for Stupendous Man, who gave Saiyaman the hardest beating of his life. Then Trunks and Goten came and fought. Through strength and determination, Trunks defeated Goten. Out stepped Goku and Hercule for a fight. Goku fired a couple Kamhameha's and Triple Kaio-Ken's at his opposition. Hercule was crushed. Out stepped Vegeta and Eighteen, who fought as hard a battle as when Goku and Cell fought. Eighteen finally was slammed onto the ground as Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan. Then came Videl and Krillin. Krillin was weakened when Eighteen was crushed, so Videl destroyed him. Now came the Supreme Kai. Piccolo had vanished. Suddenly, he was on the battlefield. He still couldn't charge his energy up, so he was crushed. Now came round two.  
  
Stupendous Man/Trunks  
  
Goku/Vegeta  
  
Videl/Supreme Kai  
  
Stupendous Man began focusing his energy when his hair turned blonde, and he grew taller and stronger. He was a Super-Saiyan! Trunks did the same, and the battle began. The incumbent champion defended his title and Trunks was defeated, crushed like a little worm. Now out stepped Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was determined to crush Kakarot like a worm, and he did such. The Dark Prince had returned! Finally, out stepped the Supreme Kai and Videl. Videl attacked with full power, almost crushing the Kai. She was soon declared the victor!  
  
Now came the second battle royale in the tournament's history. Stupendous Man and Vegeta took out Videl, then turned into Super Saiyans. They fired attack after attack until Vegeta fell to the ground. "Dad must have Saiyan blood!" realized Calvin. Calvin took his money and bought a flame-thrower, a heat-seeking missile launcher, and a heat-seeking snowball launcher. Calvin now began to train. 


	3. The Training Under Vegeta

Dragon Ball C  
  
I don't own C/H or DBZ.  
  
Chapter Three- the Apprentice  
  
Vegeta shouted at Calvin, "You idiot! You're not strong! Come train under me." All the Z warriors looked at each other, worried, but couldn't stop Calvin from agreeing.  
  
It was the next day that Calvin began training under Vegeta. They both went Super Saiyan, but Calvin couldn't land a single strike. "What's the matter, child? Am I too fast for you?" laughed Vegeta. Calvin stared as hard as he could at Vegeta. "Uh, oh!" thought Vegeta, going Super Saiyan 2. Calvin suddenly got much more powerful.  
  
It was over soon. They both were on the ground, exhausted. "Not bad, kid." Said Bulma, dragging Vegeta back.  
  
Calvin now stared at Vegeta. He powered down, and tried to go home. He couldn't. He was stuck. Calvin went up to Super Saiyan Two again, but still couldn't escape.  
  
Moe looked through his crystal ball much like the one Baba-di has. He laughed as his henchmen came up behind him. "Soon we will overpower this fool!" said Moe triumphantly.  
  
Piccolo suddenly stopped in his flight. "Why would he be here? It couldn't be…" he thought. He flew straight to the Kame House, where here found Krillin immediately. "Krillin, I need the help of the Z warriors. Hurry."  
  
The Supreme Kai now smiled. He teleported to where he knew they would fight. He could hardly wait… 


	4. Calvin's Departure

Dragonball C  
  
I don't own C/H or DBZ  
  
Chapter Four- Calvin's Departure  
  
"It's time." sighed Piccolo. He looked at the tiled floor of Kami's Lookout. "There, there." Dende said. "You knew it was coming."  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin was sparring Vegeta over the Cell Games Arena. "Masenko. ha!" shouted Calvin, launching his blast into oblivion. Vegeta blocked it, but was unaware that Calvin was behind him. Calvin hit Vegeta and sent him onto the ground. Vegeta charged up. "Game over!" he exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Popo appeared. "I'm sorry, Calvin, but your time with us is over." Calvin bowed his head and prepared. The Z warriors, who had been watching the match and betting on it, suddenly became solemn. "Come on." Said Gohan to the crowd. "It's not really goodbye."  
  
Calvin smiled. "I guess it's not." He said. "Until next time." Calvin saluted, and vanished. The Z warriors were in awe.  
  
Calvin appeared in his room, wearing a black and blue gi. Hobbes sat up on the bed. "How was it?" he asked. "Let me show you." Smirked Calvin.  
  
"This is Super Saiyan." He said, turning his eyes turquoise and his hair yellow.  
  
"This is Super Saiyan form 2, which surpassed Super Saiyan." He continued, and his hair increased in length.  
  
"And this is Super Saiyan form 3!" he declared, letting out a mighty roar. His hair touched the ground.  
  
Hobbes stared in shock. "Man, remind me never to get on your bad side." He joked. Calvin extended his hand. "Friends?" he asked. Hobbes smiled. "Friends."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey, Susie!" shouted Calvin, in Super Saiyan from 2. He launched a slushball at her feet. It missed and shattered the sidewalk. Susie looked at the sidewalk in horror for a second, then high-tailed it out of there. Calvin and Hobbes laughed their heads off in the slush. 


	5. Tralvin is Born!

Dragonball C  
  
I don't own C/H or DBZ  
  
A/N- Ok.... Two things- 1.FUNi's ending Season 6 without the Kid Buu saga, so this is my... way of coping with it.  
  
2. I got on a favorite author's list for this!  
  
Chapter Five- Tralvin is Born!  
  
Super Buu... unstoppable! He's felled Majin Buu, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and the other warriors of the universe! Goku is helpless in the Other World, as Gohan trains. Only one hope remains... and that hope is a six-year old....  
  
TRALVIN IS BORN!  
  
Piccolo stared at Buu. "How... does he do it?" He muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Dende was focusing his energy. "Come on." He stated. He tried desperately to draw Calvin in. Finally, Calvin came out of his world into theirs.  
  
Dende immediately met Calvin. "Calvin!" he shouted. "Majin Buu is rampaging the universe! You're our last hope!"  
  
Calvin chuckled. "Just leave it to me."  
  
"No!" shouted Dende. "You can't do it by yourself. Your only hope it to fuse with Goten or Trunks!"  
  
Calvin walked up to Trunks, who said "Goten's asleep, and the Buu-monster is destroying the world! We've got to help!"  
  
Piccolo looked at Calvin, his eyes piercing his skin. "Calvin, to fuse, you must..."  
  
Calvin smiled. "I know how. Give me some credit."  
  
"Of course." Thought Piccolo. "Calvin knows more about these things then I do."  
  
With those words, Calvin and Trunks went Super Saiyan, and uttered out, "Fu... sion... HA!" And with those words, the two were absorbed, as a bright flash filled the air.  
  
Tralvin emerged. "Greetings." He smiled, speaking in his double voice. And, with those words, his hair touched the ground in a golden aura, which filled the lookout. Piccolo told them to train, but it was to no avail. Tralvin walked up to Super Buu. "Let's do this!" he shouted.  
  
And, with those words, Tralvin threw Buu into the Room of Spirit and Time, then followed. The others waited patiently, as the fight of the century began.  
  
"Burning Attack!" shouted Tralvin, sending out waves of energy at Buu, who dodged them. Buu looked at Tralvin.  
  
"Now, boy must die."  
  
"No, no, no- Buu must die... SHOOT! I sound like Gotenks!" Tralvin muttered. Tralvin powered up in a fancy show of auras, and he lunged at Buu, and the two began to exchange all of their attacks. 


	6. Powerful Attack: Ultimate Light!

Dragonball C  
  
I don't own DBZ or C/H  
  
Chapter Six- Powerful Attack: Ultimate Light!  
  
Tralvin took Buu head on. A roundhouse kick to the jaw, a ki blast into the stomach, and attack after attack pounded onto Majin Buu. Super Buu, however, liquidated and snuck up behind Tralvin. "Turn Chocolate!" He shouted, shooting out the beam.  
  
"I'm not going to be reduced to a dairy product!" Shouted Tralvin, jumping away. The beam hit an empty area.  
  
High above the Earth, on Kami's Lookout...  
  
Tralvin kicked Buu into the Room of Spirit and Time, saving the others on the lookout. The others entered by Tralvin's beckon. Piccolo was the first in, and, when everybody was in, Tralvin locked the door.  
  
Suddenly, Tralvin separated into Calvin and Trunks. Calvin and Trunks decided to fuse with others. However, nobody would fuse with Trunks, since Goten and Calvin agreed to try fusion.  
  
"FU... SION... HA!" shouted Goten and Calvin, who merged into Calten. Trunks resigned to the sidelines. Calten stepped up to Buu and launched a Kamehameha into Buu's face, sending him reeling.  
  
"Now!" Piccolo shouted, and he, Krillin, Android 18, Trunks, and Calten attacked Buu.  
  
Buu looked at the savagery. Suddenly, Calten stepped back. "ULTIMATE LIGHT!" He shouted, and Buu had a hole pierced through his chest. Buu, however, managed to regenerate. Calten tried something new... fusing with Trunks.  
  
"FUSION HA!" Came the words, and Caltenks was born. Caltenks promptly launched a new attack. "ULTIMATE LIGHT x20!"  
  
The beam pierced Buu's black heart, sending him reeling back. Piccolo used his "Special Beam Cannon" to pierce the hole already made, and Krillin cut him in half with a Kienzan. It worked. Majin Buu, terror of the universe, was dead.  
  
Gohan ran through the door. "I'm here, guys!" he shouted. Everybody looked at him. "I'm too late, aren't I?" he asked.  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"I got here as fast as I could!"  
  
Videl took Gohan's arm. "Face it, you're too late."  
  
Caltenks separated into Calvin, Goten, and Trunks, a six, seven, and eight year old, respectfully.  
  
"How are we going to get Goku and Vegeta back, though?" Calvin asked. "And all of those people Buu killed?"  
  
Gohan turned to Bulma, and Bulma to Krillin, and they all said, "Namek" at the exact same time. 


	7. Ginyu Gohan

Dragonball C  
  
I don't own DBZ or C/H  
  
Previously, on Dragonball C-  
  
Tralvin separated just as Buu seemed cornered. The other Z warriors stepped in to help as Calvin and Goten fused into Calten. Calten and Trunks, in turn, fused into Caltenks. The super warrior finished Buu off. Still, the question remained- what of Vegeta and Goku? To answer this, Bulma suggested Namek. Now, the demi-saiyans find themselves on an epic voyage to the planet of New Namek. However, a new evil awaits them. What evil? Find out today, on DRAGONBALL C!  
  
GINYU GOHAN!  
  
Calvin stepped out of the spaceship, leading the way. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stepped out behind. They expected the dragonballs to be in front of them. They were wrong.  
  
New Namek was burning, the Nameks were scattered all over the ground. Calvin walked over to one. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Ginyu Force... returned... save yourself..." The Namek gasped, before he collapsed.  
  
Gohan looked up from it a moment later. "Dead." He sighed.  
  
Calvin stated, perhaps overconfident, "We're four Super Saiyans! How can they poise a threat on us?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Gohan retorted.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a chant-  
  
"If you fight me, I'll scold-o That's why you should fear Guldo!"  
  
"Back for another date with doom Be prepared to fight Recoome!"  
  
"Jeice is the name, killing's the game And it's time to kill your fifteen minutes of fame!"  
  
"Butta the king Will make your head ring!"  
  
"No longer a frog, Captain Ginyu's still a dog!"  
  
Calvin, Goten, and Trunks all turned aghast when they saw the poses of the Ginyu Force, while Gohan simply shouted, "Cool!" And joined them in their posing.  
  
Calvin, Goten, and Trunks ran far away- very far.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Goten asked, as he hid behind a rock.  
  
"We all fuse, then whip their butts!" Calvin smiled.  
  
Calvin and Trunks took position. "Fu... sion..."  
  
Just before they said "Ha", a ki blast missed Calvin's face by an inch.  
  
"Fusion..."  
  
Boom!  
  
"Fu..."  
  
Boom!  
  
"Fusionha!" They shouted as they did the fusion dance in a rapid sequence.  
  
Tralvin reappeared from the smoke. "Let's go, Goten."  
  
"Fusionha!" Goten and Tralvin shouted, not wanting to risk it again.  
  
Caltenks resurfaced yet again, and he flew towards the crater they'd landed in. He saw Ginyu shaking hands with Gohan, who was once again in Saiyaman garb.  
  
"Welcome to the team." Ginyu smiled.  
  
Caltenks stared at Guldo. "Hey, Kermit, I'll take ya!" He shouted, wanting to warm up.  
  
Guldo stepped forth and started to inhale to hold time for a looong time, when, suddenly, Caltenks reappeared behind him. He shot a blast from close range, and Guldo perished in the same fashion as Pui Pui had two days ago.  
  
Ginyu smiled. "Burter, Recoome, Jeice, sic em!"  
  
"Bring it." Caltenks smiled. He grabbed Jeices hair and swung him into Burter, who hit Recoome.  
  
"Pitiful, Ginyu." Caltenks stated. This fusion was a waste of time."  
  
Suddenly, as if by fate, Caltenks separated into Calvin, Trunks, and Goten. Trunks and Goten aligned for fusion as Calvin took to Super Saiyan Three.  
  
Soon, Gotenks and Calvin were beating up Recoome, keeping him alive to toy with him after Jeice and Butta were sent... to the Next Dimension!  
  
Finally, they put him out of his misery. Mystic Gohan glared intensely at Calvin, and Calvin gestured to Gotenks to hold back. "I'll take him." He smiled.  
  
Gohan chuckled. Jeice, Guldo, Butta, and Recoome were wimps. He and Ginyu were where it was at.  
  
Calvin slouched into a fighting stance. Go time!  
  
Next time, on Dragonball C-  
  
Calvin and Gohan face off. The two seem evenly matched, but Calvin's got a trick up his sleeve! Tune in next time to DRAGONBALL Z! 


	8. Calvin vs Gohan

Last time, on DRAGONBALL C-  
  
Calvin, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks landed on New Namek, only to find the Ginyu Force returned. Using various fusions, Gotenks, Caltenks, and Tralvin crushed all but Ginyu. However, Gohan joined the Ginyu Force. Is there any hope for our heroes now? Find out today, on DRAGONBALL C!  
  
Calvin vs. Gohan  
  
Calvin stared down Gohan. "Gohan... you can't have betrayed us..." moaned the younger of the warriors.  
  
Ginyu laughed in the background. "What are you waiting for, Gohan? Kill!"  
  
Calvin moved behind Gohan. "Come get me, Gohan." He smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, on Kaioshin-kai,  
  
"It's hopeless." Goku moaned. "Gohan's stronger than Calvin, and Calvin knows it."  
  
"I agree." Kibitoshin solemnly stated.  
  
"We can only watch." Rou Dai Kaioshin sighed, continuing his fixation on the crystal orb.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin blocked another of Gohan's punches. Rou Dai, he thought, what have you done?  
  
Gohan placed his hands above his heads and shouted the immortal words of his long-neglected attack.  
  
"MASENKO... HA!"  
  
Calvin found the ki blast charging at him, and decided to stop it using his personal favorite technique that he'd learned from Vegeta.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
The blasts collided in midair. Gotenks looked on with a pure look of shock on his face. How did they do that?  
  
"Destroy him! Destroy him!" Ginyu cried. He was becoming as annoying as Babidi. Something had to be done.  
  
Back on Kaioshin-kai,  
  
"You're positive?" Goku asked the eldest resident.  
  
"Positive." Rou Dai retaliated. "Meet Hobbes, the next person to receive our power-up."  
  
Goku smiled. They finally had a chance.  
  
"Anyway," the elder deity explained, "I'll have to cut the dance out. It should take all of thirty minutes."  
  
Goku stepped forward, and gave a slight smile. "I'll teach him Instant Transmission. It should be faster than sending him in a ship, as we did Gohan."  
  
Hobbes smiled. He took a deep breath, then slouched into a pouncing stance. The art of tiger fighting was suddenly more complex.  
  
And, back on Namek...  
  
"Destroy that punk!" shouted Ginyu. Gohan curled up his fingers. It was such a temptation to end the purple mutant's life forever.  
  
Goten, now separated from Trunks, watched with great excitement. "Yeah! Kill 'em, Calvin!" he cheered from the sidelines.  
  
"Goten, something just occurred to me." Trunks stated.  
  
"What, Trunks?"  
  
"Well, if the Ginyu Force is back, isn't it possible that Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon are back?"  
  
"We're Super Saiyans! We'll pulverize them!"  
  
"I don't know. Ginyu seems stronger than my dad told me."  
  
Calvin dodged another blast that originated from Gohan's palms. He did a somersault, then grabbed Trunks by the collar, whispering something, then dodging another blast that singed Trunks' hair.  
  
Trunks charged into Super Saiyan and lunged at Ginyu. Ginyu stopped his laughing, and promptly took a massive punch in the stomach. Trunks placed his hand in the cavity he'd just created, and handled Ginyu roughly the way his father had handled Pui Pui not so long ago.  
  
Gohan saw this and grit his teeth. He charged his ki, and lunged for Calvin. Calvin spun-kicked Gohan in the face, sending Gohan into a Namekian mountain. Gohan bounced back and punched Calvin, sending him into a mountain.  
  
The two exchanged blows for a while, and SSJ3 Calvin and Mystic Saiyaman seemed equally matched.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks. "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"I heard nothing. But I felt that." Trunks responded.  
  
"Another mystic warrior?"  
  
"Maybe it's your dad."  
  
Before they could continue, the ship landed, and out stepped a tiger. It was Hobbes, or rather, Mystic Hobbes, the ultimate tiger. Gohan took a deep gulp, and raised his ki. This was not a good day in Gohan Land.  
  
Next time, on Dragonball C...  
  
Calvin and Hobbes attack Gohan, but Gohan's not ready to give up! Meanwhile, it turns out the Ginyu Force wasn't the only group of people to return. That's right... Cell's back, and he's Majin! It may take all these warrior's combined efforts to stop him! 


End file.
